Becky Walden
Becky Walden (1991-2014) was a suspect during the murder investigation of a street racer named Carlos Antonio in Death on Wheels (Case #58, or Case #2 of Pacific Bay) and a roller derby team captain named Susie Pickley in Dead Girl Rolling (Case #60, or Case #4 of Pacific Bay). Becky was found frozen to death in The Ice Queen (Case #61, or Case #5 of Pacific Bay). Profile Becky was 23 years of age. She sported a beanie hat on top of her brown hair with a thumbs up symbol on it. She also wore an unbuttoned plaid shirt with two breast pockets, a camera badge and a "LIKE ME!" badge as well as a white shirt underneath it. In Dead Girl Rolling, Becky also wore charms. Apart from that, Becky used to wear spectacles and blue nail polish. She also sported a tattoo of stars on her neck and always carried her Pear smartphone with her. Role in Case(s) Becky was an Internet blogger. Death on Wheels 's murder video on TrendVid.|right]] Hannah alerted Frank and the player about Carlos's murder going viral--meaning the murder video was uploaded onto TrendVid by phone addict Becky Walden. Frank suspected something was wrong with Becky, so the team didn't hesitate to interrogate her for the first time. Becky claimed her video of Carlos's murder escalated in popularity only shortly after it was uploaded, but her video blogging antics bothered Frank, and demanded her to give the phone to the player as it was now digital forensic evidence in a murder investigation. The smartphone contained a pic of an unidentified Sawa motorcycle, prompting Frank to give Hannah the task of digitally analyzing the motorcycle. After careful analysis, Hannah determined that Naomi Suzuki was the bike's owner, thanks to Becky's video blogging. The team went back to Oceanic Tattoos to find a blue sticker, with the player revealing a QR code thanks to forensic powder. Frank suggested Hannah to analyze the QR Code and after Hannah finished the job, she was surprised to know Frank had no knowledge about the purpose of QR Codes, but her results were simple: the QR Code led to Becky's murder video, and Frank needed to talk to Becky about this. Frank demanded Becky to stop posting video blogs on TrendVid since he assumed Becky impeding with the police department's investigation and warned Becky to be careful when video blogging as it could lead to danger in the future. After Shawn Bailey was indicted for street racing and torturing Carlos to death, Hannah wanted the team to intervene with Becky regarding about Naomi--secrets that could benefit the police department for cases to come. Dead Girl Rolling Becky found herself in the red during Susie's murder investigation when Hannah found the code of a webpage called "Susie's Life" to be authored by her. This prompted Amy and the player to interrogate Becky inside the interrogation room in which Becky claimed a blogging recognition company would promise her fame if she wrote an extraordinary blog. Amy didn't like this idea because it was considered intruding peoples' lives, but Becky countered that roller derby girls always wanted to participate in roller derby for the fame. Later on, Becky told Amy and the player that the blogging recognition company was a fraud, in which she confessed she was duped after finding out that the blogging recognition company didn't exist, so she gave the team a USB Key for Hannah to analyze with code Becky took with her so the police could check as to why Becky was duped. After careful analysis, Hannah stated that Barbara Pickley made that company up as a front to spy on Susie, which prompted the team to talk to Barbara in an instant. Becky was proven innocent a second time after Barbara was indicted for Susie's premeditated death. Murder Details Becky was found frozen to death near a bonfire on the beach while Frank and the player were having a night duty. Roxie's autopsy concluded Becky was frozen to death by liquid nitrogen, in which prolonged use causes rapid freezing to anything it touches. Roxie also found high amounts of alcohol in her system, suggesting Becky was drunk at the time of her death. Roxie was able to determine the cause of Becky's body parts breaking out like rocks in which she deduced that the killer was listening to electronic music which produced waves of air that moved objects through wind-beating. The killer had the volume turned up very high that the electronic music's low notes produced shocks that it broke Becky's body, in which the killer enjoyed electronic music. Nearing the end of the case, Yann determined Becky attacked her killer, breaking the glow sticks in which her beanie was stained by fluorescent liquid which meant the killer wore glow sticks. Roxie's analysis of the liquid nitro container (the container used to kill Becky) contained the killer's burnt skin which meant the killer didn't succeed in killing Becky without suffering burns from the container, which also meant that the killer had burnt skin. Killer and Motives Derek Stone, a party hustler who wanted to be king of the hill in Ocean Shore, froze Becky to death. Derek believed he was the king of the hill in Ocean Shore and to ensure he would be king of the hill, he relied on his GPS which ironically led him to Ocean Shore. Derek already felt the sting when he was interrogated on a previous murder, fearing that the police would crash the party by force, denying him the chance to make money through the sale of drugs. What bothered Derek, though, was when Becky kept on taking pictures of the party scene throughout Ocean Shore, agitating him. To rid the world of Becky, Derek rigged Becky's cell phone with a GPS tracker so that he could track Becky's move. Using his GPS tracker, Derek was able to follow Becky as she walked away from the Little Mermaid nightclub without paying $1005 of which she owed $700 for vodka, $205 for Rocket Cow energy drinks (the same drink used to kill Susie Pickley a case before), and a mandatory $100 gratuity to Eva Sanchez. Derek found Becky at the beach, and Becky ripped one of Derek's glow sticks off, ensuing a fight. Derek knocked Becky outcold and then blasted liquid nitrogen on Becky, freezing her to death. Derek then blasted loud electronic music following her death, shattering some parts of Becky to pieces, and ran away from the crime scene shortly thereafter, which the police were able incriminate Derek in spite of the amount of effort the team needed to deploy. Derek then told the Honorable Dante that he couldn't try him because he worked very hard to become king of the hill, but given Derek's "I'm innocent" behavior at the time of his arrest, not to mention the court finding Derek the type of person who always pursues what he wants, were grounds for the court to issue a lifetime jail sentence for Derek. Trivia *Becky owned a Pearphone, the in-game iPhone clone. *Becky's captured video of Carlos's murder which she shared on TrendVid (a possible parody of YouTube) earned 3,547 views. **It is possible that Becky's username on TrendVid is "MOV-2860". However, "MOV-2860" could also be the title of that video. *In Death on Wheels, Becky weighed 114 pounds. However, In Dead Girl Rolling, Becky's weight changed to 132 pounds. This was a careless mistake made by the developers, but was fixed later on after they changed Becky's weight in Death on Wheels from 114 lbs to 132 lbs. *In her mugshot from Dead Girl Rolling, Becky is seen wearing a half-charms. On her left side, we can see part of the charms, but none on the right side. *She is one of the suspects who appeared in two cases. *Becky is one of the characters who made an appearance in the second-to-last case of a district as a suspect before getting murdered in the very district's finale. Case Appearances *Death on Wheels (Case #58, or Case #2 of Pacific Bay) *Dead Girl Rolling (Case #60, or Case #4 of Pacific Bay) *The Ice Queen (Case #61, or Case #5 of Pacific Bay) Becky_Walden.png|Becky, as she appeared in Death on Wheels (Case #58, or Case #2 of Pacific Bay). BeckyinC60.png|Becky, as she appeared in Dead Girl Rolling (Case #60, or Case #4 of Pacific Bay). C61Corpse.png|Becky's body. C61KillerJailed.png|Derek Stone, Becky's killer. Case5PB.jpg|Becky featuring in The Ice Queen's promotional image. C58BeckyMugshot.jpg C60BeckyMugshot.jpg Category:Suspects Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Victims